I Run to You
by obsessive360
Summary: When their worlds fall apart, they always run to each other.


A/N: I do not own Big Time Rush, Scott Fellows does. I do, however, own this plot line. I take no responsibility for anything being similar to any other person, place, or thing on this site or in this world. But no matter what, I love you people who R&R! XOXOXO

Seventeen year old Katie Knight sat in her living room, pretending to watch TV.

"He's gonna call just to see if you're waiting. He'll know if you are. He's with the other girl.", her mother said for the millionth time that evening.

"I know, but I don't want to admit it to myself.", the teen replied quietly.

"I know you don't, Sweetie, but if you do, you can break it off before he hurts you worse.", Mrs. Knight said.

"I wish Kendall was still here.", Katie said, tears starting to fall down her face.

Since the guys had moved out, and were now living in a small mansion a bit closer to the beach, Katie had talked to her brother about four times a week. She texted and talked to James nearly everyday. (Hey, he's her best friend.) Logan would call and see how her school work and grades were doing. Carlos called a lot, always talking about his new invention. The last one was motorized roller blades, which the project failed miserably.

"Well, he is a grown man now, but he probably be okay if you called about this. He'd understand.", Mrs. Knight whispered softly.

Katie nodded and went into her room. She piked up her cell phone and dialed the house number. It rang three times.

"H-h-hello?", asked a raspy voice.

"J-J-James, are you crying?", Katie asked in return.

"Maybe a little. Wait! Are you crying?", James asked the girl.

"Yes, that jerk is a two-timing bastered.", she replied in an almost whisper.

"Well, that's two broken hearts for two people.", James said.

"What happened with Peyton?", Katie asked.

"We broke up because she's moving to Milan. I've decided to never date a model again.", "Well, if she chose Milan over you, she's a moron.", Katie replied.

"So, you want to meet up at the mall, like normal?", he asked.

"Sure, see you in twenty minutes.", she replied, a smile on her face.

"Okay, twenty minutes. Bye, Katie.", James replied with a laugh.

"Bye, James.", she whispered, pressing the end button.

Katie looked in the mirror at her black skinny jeans, red baby-doll tee, and black pumas. She looked fine, so she walked out of her room, grabbed her keys, and drove off towards the mall.

Katie reached the mall and walked towards the fountain in the center of the mall. She was stopped halfway there by a girl from her school, Melody was her name.

"Hey, Katie. I heard about your break up with Ted.", she said.

"It's okay. He was already with another girl before we split up.", Katie replied, lying through her teeth, since she had no idea that he was telling people that they'd broken up.

Melody walked off and Katie continued on her way to the fountain. She walked up to see James holding Ted by the shirt collar.

"Now, I'm not going to hurt you, but if you hurt her, I will find you.", she heard James growl.

"Talking about me?", she said, causing James to drop her ex.

"Well, if it isn't my Angel.", Ted said.

"Where, because we're over. James, let's go.", Katie snapped, taking James's hand in her own and dragging him off.

"I almost killed him. He's lucky.", James whispered once they'd gotten away.

"Well, if you go to jail for murder, who else will I run to?", Katie asked.

"I don't know, and I don't know who I'd run to if something happened to you either.", James replied, pulling Katie into a hug.

After a few silent moments, James looked at Katie.

"Wanna go dancing?", he said with his classic goofy grin.

"Sure. Only because of you though.", Katie replied.

The two hurried off, not even bothering to register the strange stares they were getting.

An hour later, they were dancing to an up beat song that they didn't know. But then, the music changed to a softer, slightly slower song.

"I run from pain  
>I run from prejudice<br>I run from pessimists  
>But I run too late<br>I run my life  
>Or is it running me<br>Run from my past  
>I run too fast<br>Or too slow it seems  
>When lies become the truth<br>That's when I run to you"

"What does that sound like us?", Katie asked with a giggle.

"Because in a way it is. Dance with me, Kit-Kat.", James replied, using his special nickname for Katie.

Katie felt James's hands oh her waist and felt her heart flutter.

"This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you"<p>

"Katie, I need to tell you something.", James said.

"What?", Katie asked.

"We run on fumes  
>Your life and mine<br>Like the sands of time  
>Slippin' right on through<br>And our love's the only truth  
>That's why I run to you"<br>"Katie I love you. I don't mean in the same way that Kendall does, because you're more to me than a sister.", James replied softly.

Katie's eyes bugged out and she ran for it. She ran to her car, turning on the radio only to hear the same song from the club.

"This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you<p>

This world keeps spinning faster  
>Into a new disaster so I run to you<br>I run to you baby  
>And when it all starts coming undone<br>Baby you're the only one I run to  
>I run to you"<p>

Katie cried as she drove home. She darted inside and fell onto the couch. She saw her picture tin next to the bottom of the silly slide. Opening it, she pulled out all the pictures of herself with James. She spread them out across the floor and heard the announcer of _Top 20 Countdown_ announce the number two song of the week.  
>"And here's "Need You Now", by Lady Antebellum.", he said.<p>

"Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
>Reachin' for the phone 'cause get I can't fight it anymore<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time"<p>

Katie picked up her cell phone and pressed the 1 key, after she saw the picture of the two of them at the Palm Woods pool when she was fourteen, right after he pushed her into said pool, and she dragged him with her. It told Katie that she loved James just as much as he loved her. She couldn't let him do anything stupid.

Meanwhile, back at the club, at the bar, James heard the same song. (Yeah, I know I skipped the chorus, but it was necessary.)

"Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
>Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before<br>And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
>For me it happens all the time"<p>

"Another shot, please.", he told the bartender, as his phone went off.

"Hello?", he asked, downing the whiskey shot.

"James, I'm sorry. Where are you? I'm about to leave home and come find you, so tell me where you are.", Katie said.

"I'm at the club, at the bar.", he replied, sounding a little drunk.

Katie felt tears fall down her face.

"It's a quarter after one  
>I'm a little drunk<br>And I need you now  
>Said I wouldn't call<br>But I've lost all control  
>And I need you now<br>And I don't know how I can do without  
>I just need you now"<p>

"James, I need to tell you something, but you're drunk. I'm coming to get you, don't leave the club.", she replied, snapping her phone shut.

James waited and Katie arrived twenty minutes later.

"James, we need to get you home, so give me your keys.", she whispered, taking his hand and leading him off.

When they reached 2J, Katie helped James into the living room. She walked out for a few minutes and returned with two mugs. Katie handed one to James.

"Drink up, it will help.", she whispered.

James took a small sip and realized it was coffee. He turned to Katie.

"Thanks, Kit-Kat.", he replied, smiling a genuine smile at her, and not a cheesy smirk.  
>"Any time, Jamie.", she said, snuggling to his chest.<p>

"You said you needed to tell me something?", James asked.

"Yeah, about earlier, I love you too.", she said, looking up at him.

"Really?", he asked.

"Yeah, just at first, it seemed weird to me, because you've always been Kendall's best friend, or at least as long as I've been alive.", she replied.

"You do know that I only let you call me 'Jamie', right?", he asked, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Why only me?", she asked, taking a sip from her mug of tea.

"Because I love you.", he whispered.

"I love you too, but you are not kissing me until you're done with that coffee and I'm sure your breath doesn't smell like alcohol. The last thing I need is my mother thinking I've been out drinking.", Katie said with a giggle.

A few minutes later, James set his mug down on the coffee table. Katie turned to him.

"Breathe.", she commanded.

He did as told and let out a breath in Katie's direction.

"Perfect.", she whispered.

"I believe you promised me something.", James said, also in a whisper.

"Yes, I did.", Katie replied as James's lips came crashing onto hers.

Nearly ten minutes later, they pulled apart, needing air. Katie saw the clock out of the corner of her eye.

"You should be going, Jamie.", she whispered.

"Why, Kit-Kat?", he asked.

"Because it's almost two-thirty and I have to be up in a few hours for school.". she replied.

"Wish I didn't have to go.", James said, sounding truly sad.

"Me too. Wait!", she said suddenly.

"What?", James asked.

"Since the four of you moved out, we turned the extra room into a guest room. Just stay and we can tell my mom you got upset and got drunk. She'll believe I wouldn't let you drive.", Katie answered, smiling at him.

"Have I ever mentioned that you're a genius?", James asked.

"Only with the word evil in front of it.", she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, which wasn't as easy as it may sound, given his height and her, well, shortness.

"Does this mean we're together now?", he said a little thoughtfully.

"I think that was a yes about fifteen minutes ago.", Katie said, kissing him again.

"I thought you needed to get to sleep.", James whispered in her ear.

"Yeah, but you're still up, so I don't wanna.", Katie pouted.

"We both need to get some sleep. Whatever that coffee didn't clear out of me, rest will.", he replied, taking Katie's hand in his and walking down the hall.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Katie didn't want to leave 2J. She stood in front of the door, wrapped in James's arms.<p>

"Kit-Kat, you have to go or you'll be late. I love you more than you can imagine, and I promise you I'll be here when you get home, okay?", he whispered into her hair.

"I guess. I love you Jamie. I'll be home at about two-fifty.", she responded glumly.

James kissed her goodbye and the two left, but in different directions. James to the mansion, and Katie to school.

James arrived home to see Kendall, Logan, and Carlos outside.

"What's going on here?", he asked.

"Logan tried to cook.", Carlos snapped.

"The kitchen's on fire.", Kendall added.

"The fire department's on the way.", Logan finished, looking guilty, which he was, mind you.

James ran inside the house, the other three hot on his trail. His room was right above the kitchen and he had to get some things out of it, fast.

James pulled a huge black suitcase out of his closet and began packing. I randomly placed clothing into the case, and carefully placed his favorite picture of Katie into the suitcase, wrapping it in his favorite leather jacket, a gift from Katie.

"James, what are you doing?", Kendall asked.

"Well, if the house burns, my room goes second. My hair care products are in the bathroom next to the kitchen, so the house has about ten minutes left before it goes up in flames. Get packing, now!", he snapped, causing the other three young men to scramble to their rooms.

James got back outside and called Mrs. Knight.

"WHAT! You boys are moving back to 2J. Today.", was the response he got from her.

"I was just about to ask if we could. Thanks, Momma Knight, I'll tell them now, bye.", he replied.

"Get here safely.", was the last thing he heard her say before he hung up.

"Kendall, we're going back to the Palm Woods. Your mother's orders.", James told his best friend.

"Okay then, the house is a lost cause. By the way, what's so important about that picture of my sister? And why is you hair so ruffled?", Kendall asked.

Then he put two and two together and glared at his best friend.

"Did you sleep with my little sister?", he let out in an almost growl.

"No, I swear I didn't, Kendall. But, yes, she is my girlfriend. There is nothing that can keep me from her now, not even you. I love her too much to not be with her.", James said in a deadly calm voice.

Kendall was about to respond when Mrs. Knight pulled up, Katie in the passenger seat. The teen girl was out of the car in a flash and ran over to her boyfriend and her brother. Katie gave Kendall a hug and then practically jumped into James's arms.

"I was so scared, Jamie!", she half whispered, half shrieked.

"I was too, Kit-Kat. But we're all safe. Logan and Carlos are over there arguing like normal.", he replied, kissing the top of her head.

Katie didn't care who was there, she just kissed James full on, not wanting to let go of the one man she knew she'd always love.

Kendall was confused at this. He thought Katie wouldn't want to be upset when he left her for the next new girl. Wasn't she smarter than that?

"Why are you so worried, Katie?", Kendall asked.

"Well, all Mom said was that the house was on fire. I figured with all of James's hair care products, the house just might blow up. I thought you were all going to die.", she responded.

Kendall just walked off, not believing 90% of what Katie had told him.

"She got you out because of Kendall. If it wasn't for your brother, you'd still be at school.", James whispered.

"I know, but as long as I'm out, what do you want to do today?", Kate replied.

James took her hand and the young couple walked hand in hand to his car.

"How about I take you to breakfast, since it's halfway, okay, mostly my fault we, mainly you, were running late this morning?", James asked.

"Sure, but let's go before my mother gets back.", she replied through giggles, reaching behind her back, since she was kind of pinned to the car, for the door handle.

* * *

><p>After breakfast, which ended in a make-out session due to the maple syrup on Katie's lips, James and Katie returned to the Palm Woods. Mr. Bitters was not pleased with the guys moving back in. Of course, given the guys' record, how could he be pleased?<p>

Katie and James we're sitting by the pool at about three, when Ted Welch and Amber Taylor showed up, fighting.

"What you mean it was a mistake!", Amber yelled.

"I should never have let you even attempt to come on to me.", Ted yelled back.

"Do you honestly think she wants you back?", Amber yelled, louder and angrier.

"She's so depressed about me breaking up with her she'd date anybody, even take me back. Katie is desperate!", Ted yelled, not even noticing James behind him.

"Don't ever say anything like that about my girlfriend, ever again.", he growled.

"Now who's the damsel in distress?", Katie asked, walking up next to James.

Ted looked scared out of his wits. Katie held a firm death glare on him and, with help from James, she pushed him into the pool.

"Depressed and desperate, huh? Rethink that, will you?", she said in a dead calm whisper.

What happened next, no one could deny it happened. Ted reached up out of the pool and yanked James's leg. The young man fell, cracking his head on the concrete. Katie screamed and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed 911 and pulled James into he lap.

"Hello, 911, what's you're emergency?", the operator asked.

"My name is Katie Knight, and my boyfriend has been hurt. Oh, Jamie, this is all my fault!", Katie replied.

"What happened and where are you at, Katie. Stay calm.", the operator said.

"We're at the Palm Woods hotel. I, we live there. We were by the pool when my ex and his new girlfriend came in and started yelling. Ted Welch, my ex, he called me some names and James got angry. He told Ted never to talk that way about me again and we pushed him into the pool. He pulled James down and cracked his head on the concrete!", Katie stated frantically.

"It's all right, the para-medics are on the way. Now is there anything they need to know about James?", she asked.

"Yeah, he's James Diamond of Big Time Rush, my boyfriend, best friend, and my brother, Kendall Knight's, best friend. Jamie, stay with me!", she said, starting to cry.

The ambulance arrived and James was put onto a stretcher, calling out Katie's nickname, "Kit-Kat" the entire time. One of the EMTs came over and asked who "Kit-Kat" was.

"Me, let me see him!", Katie said, jumping up.

"How can we be sure that you aren't just a fangirl?", he asked.

"Because I know things about him that only I could know. He's my brother's best friend, mine too, and he's been there since before I was born. My name is Katie Knight.", she replied, the fire in her eyes as she spoke.

The EMT moved and led her over to James. He was tied down to the stretcher, but smiled when she got to him.

"Jamie, this is all my fault.", she told him.

"Kit-Kat, it is not your fault. If it's anybody's, it's my own damn fault. I pushed him in.", he replied.

"I helped with that.", Katie protested.

"Not as much as I did, babe.", he whispered, squeezing her hand tightly.

"I have to go and tell Kendall, Logan, Carlos, Mom, and the cops what happened. I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can get out of here. I love you, Jamie.", she whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Kit-Kat.", he replied, watching her hop out of the ambulance.

Kendall was worried sick. James and Katie took off that morning and he hadn't heard from either one until Katie called and said James was hurt. He saw his sister walking towards him and pulled her into a bear hug.

"He'll be okay, Katie. He's a fighter, remember?", Kendall told her.

"I know he'll be fine, but I have to talk to the cops now, Ken. Let me go, please?", she responded.

Kendall released his hold on his sister, and she ran over to the cops who had just arrived.

"Okay,", the first cop, a tall man with dark brown hair and light blue eyes, asked, "which one of you is Katie Knight?"

Girls in the crowd began jumping up and down saying, "ME!"

Katie pushed past them and looked at the officer.

"I am.", she said firmly.

"Can you prove it, since these ladies don't know who they are?", he asked.

"Sure, this is my driver's license, and this is my school I.D.", she replied, handing them to the cop.

"Okay, Ms. Knight, I'm Officer Walsh, that over there, is my partner, Officer Mckay. Could you tell me what happened?", Walsh asked.

Katie told her story, not missing a single detail. Walsh took notes on her story and Mckay came over to listen to Katie on his own, so they could make sure the stories matched up. They did, so Katie went back to Kendall and the guys. All four ran to Kendall's Chevy Equinox and jumped inside.

* * *

><p>Once at the hospital, Katie went to the desk.<p>

"Um, excuse me?", she asked softly.

"Yes?", the nurse replied.

"I'm looking for James Diamond.", Katie said.

"I'm not aloud to let anyone past this point, miss.", she replied.

"I'm not a fan. I'm his girlfriend, best friend, and his other best friend's little sister. Kendall!", Katie stated, calling her brother over.

"What now, Katie?", he asked.

"I can't go and see him. She doesn't believe me.", Katie replied.

"Look, I'm Kendall Knight, and this is my little sister. Let her back there. The only ones aloud to see James are me, my sister, Logan, Carlos, my mother, Gustavo Roque, and his assistant, Kelly. Okay?", Kendall said calmly.

"Yes, sir, Mr. Knight. I'm so sorry. You're agent called and told me no one was to see him. If I'd known who Katie was, I'd have let her back. It's only my third day here.", she replied.

"Call me Kendall. It's fine... I just realized I don't know your name.", he replied.

"It's Vanessa, but my friends call me 'Dottie' since I love polka dots.", she replied, tugging at her polka dot ribbon .

"Can I just see James now?", Katie said, sounding rather impatient.

"Follow me please.", Dottie said.

Katie thought she heard Kendall mutter a quiet "gladly" but remained silent.

When they entered James's room, he was with the band's manager, Ian Silver.

"Kendall, please fire him!", Katie whispered to her brother.

"Who's going to replace him?", he asked.

"I can, remember?", Katie replied.

"Fine. Ian, can we talk in the hall for a moment. Katie, we'll handle this. GO over there with lover boy.", Kendall said.

James saw Katie and started smiling.

"I missed you so much, Kit-Kat.", he said weakly.

"Are you okay, Jamie?", she asked, sitting down next to him on his bed, letting him place his arms around her.

"He suffered from acute blood loss, and he has to get glasses, or contacts.", the doctor in the room said, leaving the room.

"Glasses?", James asked with a whine.

"You can always get contacts, Babe. Don't be so dramatic.", Katie told him, kissing his cheek.

"What are the guys doing exactly?", he asked.

"Your nurse, Dottie, told us that Ian said not to let anyone else back but him. He's getting fired right now. Third time he's screwed up.", Katie said.

"Who's going to replace him?", James asked.

"Yours truly. Who else knows you four better?", she replied with a sly smile.

"No one knows me better than you do, Kit-Kat.", James whispered, turning himself to look at Katie.

"Baby, why didn't you change. You're covered in my blood.", he stated, seeing her blood stained pool dress.

"Because, what I'm wearing isn't as important as your health. The second we could leave, I dragged Kendall here. I love you, so what I wear doesn't matter if you're alive.", she replied, snuggling closer to his chest.

Just then, shouts filled the room.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT! I JUST LOST THE BIGGEST PAYING JOB OF MY CARRER TO A SEVENTEEN YEAR OLD BRAT WHO WAS ABLE TO GET BIG BROTHER TO FIRE ME! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS, KATIE KNIGHT!", Ian Silver yelled, lunging for Katie.

James pressed the button for a nurse and tried to shield Katie from Ian's attack. Dottie appeared with s few other nurses and called out for security.

Ian was aiming punches at Katie, even though she was almost completely underneath James. She was crying, her hands clinging to James, wishing Ian would stop.

The security guard ran in, pulled Ian away, and Dottie ran over to help Katie and check on her.

"Hey, Ian, you may think I'm just a brat now, but don't get me angry. That's when I can turn from sweet to a completely psychotic bitch in zero to ten seconds.", Katie said, her growing anger ever present.

The thirty year old man looked fearful for his life as he was drug out of the room. Kendall, who had never seen his sister so angry before, nor heard her swear, looked up and saw why she had.

James had been knocked unconscious while shielding Katie from the psychopathic ex-manager. No one messed with James without receiving Katie's wrath.

* * *

><p>A month later, James was released from the incident with Ian had caused some serious issues, most of which were connected to his loss of blood after the pool incident. James and Katie, now making decisions together like a married couple might, decided not to press charges against Ted, but Katie insisted James press charges on Ian. He did, but only after an argument ending in Katie almost leaving.<p>

Of course, the argument over James's new glasses ended a bit differently...

"James David Diamond, for the last time, you don't look like a geek!", Katie said across the room.

"Yeah, I do.", James said back.

"James, are you forgetting how much I love you and how handsome I think you are?", Katie asked, walking over to him.

"Bet you don't when I'm wearing these glasses.", he grumbled.

"Yes, James, I still do. And I picked out those frames.", Katie said, kissing him softly.

"You did?", he asked.

"Yep, and in my eyes, you are still as hot as ever.", she said in a whisper.

Now, at the time of this argument, they were in Katie's room, at then end of the bed. So naturally, when James kissed Katie, the two fell over, right onto the bed.

"It's late, we should get some sleep.", Katie whispered in his ear.

"Yeah, we should. Everyone else is already asleep.", James replied.

"The only reason you're not is because when I told you to go to bed an hour ago, you started the glasses argument.", Katie said with a smile.

"At least we could fight without the others watching. I hate fighting with you, but it's worse when Kendall is waiting for me to slip up and say something mean or hurtful.", he told her, kissing her forehead.

"I should add that to my list.", Katie said.

"What list?", James asked playfully.

"It's a list of pros and cons about us sharing my room. Kendall asked me to make a list and let him read it at the end of this month. So far the only con is lack of space due to hair care products. I'm pretty sure that privacy is a pro.", she replied with a small giggle.

James smiled and looked over at the clock. It read 1:15 A.M.

Katie left to change while James climbed into bed. Katie came back in and snuggled to James's chest. As she started to fall asleep, James whispered into her ear.

"Happy birthday, Kit-Kat."

Katie looked up at James and then at her clock. Sure enough, it was 1:25 A.M. May, 24th, and it was Katie's eighteenth birthday. This would be the best birthday ever.

* * *

><p>Katie woke up the next morning to find not James, but a note next to her. The note was from James.<p>

"Good morning and happy birthday, Beautiful,

If you are reading this, I'm not back from picking up your birthday present. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan are with me, so your birthday breakfast is in the fridge. I know it's not much, but You do what you can for the people you love, right?

, love,

Your Jamie.", she read to herself.

"Well, let's see what today's gonna be like.", Katie said to herself before getting ready for the day.

Okay, be honest with me, how was it? R&R, PLEASE! XOXOXO P.S. This was inspired by "Cold Hearted Snake" by Paula Abdul, and "I Run to You" and "Need You Now" Lady Antebellum.


End file.
